


Uma noite

by Wayne_biu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_biu/pseuds/Wayne_biu
Summary: Um pouco de sexo, porque não né?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Uma noite

**Author's Note:**

> Um pouco de sexo, porque não né?

Damian estava de quatro enquanto dick o estocava com força. 

\- d-dick aaaahhh...isso é tão bom...no meu buraco yes..oh fuck

\- damian...fuck..é tão bom te f-fode

Dick virou damian e colocou ele de costa para o colchão. Dick beliscava seus mamilos e os marcava,  
Damian gemia com o grande pau de dick.

Dick estava perto de gozar dentro de Damian, damian estava quase também...

-dick...eu vou aaahh..

Damian acaba gozando e logo dick gozou dentro dele. Dormiram juntos e abraçados.


End file.
